


60 for 60: 60 Words for 60 Canon Stories

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Multi, Sherlock60
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As I'm sure you all already know, Doyle wrote sixty stories that involved Sherlock Holmes. Most were short stories; four were novel-length, and together they gave us Holmes, Watson, and their wonderful world. They inspired a whole genre of fiction, countless movies and television adaptations, spin-offs, and a whole lotta fanfiction. :-)</p><p>Spacemutineer and I started an LJ community (Sherlock60) where each week, we (and anyone else who wants to) write 60 words* on a canon story, going in alphabetical order of the standard story abbreviations. I'm posting my efforts here, too, in hopes that others will be inspired to take on and/or enjoy the challenge!</p><p>Want to play too? Please do! And pass the word around to anyone else you think would enjoy the reading and writing exercise. It's just sixty words, one per week, based on ONE story. You can put any kind of spin on it you like. If you do decide to play, I'd love to hear about it so I can come read your entries every week, but that's not necessary. You don't have to play every week if you don't feel like it. But really, the more, the merrier!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Adventure of the Abbey Grange - Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Holmes has his habits. Watson knows his Holmes. Originally posted Jun. 26th, 2011

**ABBE** \-- The Adventure of the Abbey Grange:

Although Holmes never gave up his habit of twitting Watson over the quality of his writing, and insisting that he himself would one day write up a definitive, scientific, and _unromantic_ volume of his methods, Watson knew his friend too well to believe in the latter, and did his best to live with the occasional bitterness caused by the former.


	2. The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet: Valuables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes doesn't always agree with the values held by his clients. Originally posted July 3, 2011.

BERY -- The Adventure of the Beryl Coronet

Holmes remained brooding in his chair after Mr. Holder’s departure. Something still troubled him.

“Arthur Holder is very brave,” I ventured.

“Brave? Oh, yes,” Holmes snapped. “Not to mention loyal. He did his best to protect both cousin and father. You saw how Mr. Holder valued the gems, and heard how little he values his son. The more fool, he.”


	3. The Adventure of Black Peter: A Lot Yet To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hopkins still has a lot to learn about a lot of things.  
> Warnings: Extremely odd interweaving of canon lines (in blockquotes) and my own additions (in black).  
> Originally posted Jul. 10th, 2011.

## BLAC - The Adventure of Black Peter

 

Stanley Hopkins thought that he understood Sherlock Holmes better than anyone at the Yard - until the Carey case.

> “Watson, if you can spare the time, I should be very glad of your company.”

_He wants_ him _along?_

> “Well, well, I can do nothing more. Let us walk in these beautiful woods, Watson, and give a few hours to the birds and the flowers. We shall meet you here later, Hopkins, and see if we can come to closer quarters with the gentleman who has paid this visit in the night.”

_A walk in the woods during a_ case _?_

> "I think, Watson, that you would do well to put that revolver where you can reach it."

_Again he turns to Watson, even though I’m here! Why?_

Then came the wild struggle, and the conclusion.

> "It seems to me that I have been making a fool of myself from the beginning. I understand now, what I should never have forgotten, that I am the pupil and you are the master.”

_And where Mr. Holmes is, Dr. Watson is also. That’s clear._

> “There's the cab, Hopkins, and you can remove your man. If you want me for the trial, my address and that of Watson will be somewhere in Norway—I'll send particulars later."

  _Norway?!?_


	4. The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier: Creative License

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Adjusting certain case details for publication has consequences.   
> Originally posted July 17th, 2011.

**BLAN - The Adventure of the Blanched Soldier  
**

“Holmes, no one knows better than I the necessity of changing some facts in order to protect the innocent and preserve the secrets of some of our clients.”

“Naturally. Your point, dear fellow?”

“My _point_ is I married in 1889, not 1903! By changing the date and the war referenced in this case, you inadvertently gave me a second wife!”


	5. The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle: Blue Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Holmes finds his Christmas oddly lacking.  
> Originally posted July 24th, 2011.

## BLUE -- The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle

Sherlock Holmes made no Christmas plans. He dined with Mycroft, per their tradition. He had not considered the rest of the day, until he found himself wandering aimlessly, feeling something was missing.

Two days after Christmas, with an unusual mystery solved and his dear Watson by his side, he realized what he had missed. Next year, he’d accept Mary’s invitation.


	6. The Boscombe Valley Mystery: Second Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lestrade thinks twice.   
> Warnings: Ties in tangentially with another of my fics, The Boscombe Valley Omission, as well as The Boscombe Valley Mystery. You don't *have* to read those to read this, but you might be confused.   
> Originally posted Jul. 31st, 2011.

## BOSC -- The Boscombe Valley Mystery

 

He was used to the authority of his position: Inspector Lestrade of Scotland Yard. Being in essence a hired consultant – a consulting detective, of all the ironies – did not suit him at all.

And the look on Mr. Holmes’ face, when bidding him goodbye – Dr. Watson’s –

Lestrade swallowed his pride, followed his instincts, and hailed a cab to Holmes’ hotel.


	7. The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans: Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Lestrade reflects on his work.   
> Warnings: Ties in tangentially with several of my fics, including the 60 for 60 I did last week, Second Thoughts, as well as The Boscombe Valley Omission, and tangentially (if you read between the lines), the end of Transposition. You don't *have* to read any of those to read this.   
> Originally posted August 7th, 2011.

 

## BRUC -- The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans

Being an Inspector at Scotland Yard didn’t pay much. Lots of officers did some private work. Lestrade had tried it once, but it hadn’t suited him.

Agreeing to outside work for Whitehall – well, Mycroft Holmes? Lestrade had hesitated mightily before accepting, but the elder Holmes proved less sharp-edged than his brother, softer in all ways.

Lestrade never regretted his decision.


	8. The Adventure of the Cardboard Box: Willpower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Cushing observes and determines.

## CARD -- The Adventure of the Cardboard Box

One sister lost to jealousy, another to brain-fever and guilt. I might’ve been the third sister lost, for grief-stricken horror nearly killed me. But the detective’s doctor friend tended me, and even tried to refuse payment, though his clothes said he didn’t have a copper to spare.

He will eventually. I’ve no family left, and a renewed appreciation for kindness.


	9. The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton: Trump Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes re-assesses.

## CHAS -- The Adventure of Charles Augustus Milverton

 

I had not lived with Watson six days before I had accurately assessed his character: brave, unassuming, adventuresome, loyal. Within six months, I had somehow come to depend on these things, along with his willingness to obey my commands unquestioningly.

 

It was a shock when he flatly refused to let me venture to Milverton’s alone. Loyalty and bravery out-trumped obedience.


	10. The Adventure of the Copper Beeches x2: Geography and Recognition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes ponders two mysteries. I couldn't resist writing two 60-word stories this week. Pick and choose whichever one you like best as this week's official entry, if you like.

##  COPP -- The Adventure of the Copper Beeches

  
**Geography**  
  
I had, perhaps, been guilty of theorizing without data when I disdainfully showed Watson the letter. The matter Miss Violet Hunter put before me had many intriguing aspects.  
  
Miss Hunter’s stated past history was another mystery, although not mine to solve. Watson criticizes me for gaps in my knowledge, but even I know that Halifax is in Canada, not America.  
  
  
 **Recognition**    
  
Rucastle’s stratagem made little sense when looked at logically. How could he have believed that Mr. Fowler would mistake Miss Hunter for Miss Rucastle, even at a distance and only from behind? I am admittedly more observant than most, but I can pick out my Watson from a hundred yards’ distance on a crowded railway platform full of similarly-dressed men.


	11. The Adventure of the Creeping Man: 1923

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on lost youth.

##  CREE -- The Adventure of the Creeping Man

It was the story of the close of two careers – one ending in disgrace, the other retirement. It was also a tale of two men ignoring the treasures they had in favor of ephemeral desires.

Twenty years later, watching his Watson drowsing in their Sussex sitting-room, Holmes mused that he would not trade places with that younger self for anything.


	12. The Adventure of the Crooked Man: Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes comes to a conclusion.

##  CROO -- The Adventure of the Crooked Man

Theories buzzed in his brain, clattering like his train did upon the rails. Why had Mrs. Barclay accused Colonel Barclay so viciously and how did Henry Wood fit into all of this?  
  
He needed someone to talk to, to listen as he theorized.  
  
He needed someone to bear witness to what was likely an ugly, tragic tale.  
  
He needed Watson.


	13. The Adventure of the Dancing Men: Parallel Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dancing men aren't the only problem to be solved.

## DANC -- The Adventure of the Dancing Men

The parallels were too exact to ignore. One party, close-mouthed, keeping the other in the dark even as danger loomed. The other party, devoted to a fault, determined to protect the other, refusing to question or break his word.  
  
And now the terrible news: the trusting party was dead.  
  
Holmes resolved then and there to be more forthcoming with Watson.


	14. The Adventure of the Devil's Foot: Direct Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vicar gains direct proof of the existence of devils - and angels.

 

## DEVI -- The Adventure of the Devil’s Foot

Mr. Roundhay had always believed in the power of Providence; it was part of his faith. But it was not until after the horrible death of the Tregennises, and finding his lodger’s body, that he could claim direct experience of the devil’s work – or, in the watchful person of the detective’s doctor friend, proof of the existence of guardian angels.


	15. The Adventure of the Dying Detective x2: Hindsight and Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindsight: The case was a success, but his handling of it was a near-disastrous failure.
> 
> Knowledge: Watson knows a few things.

## DYIN -- The Adventure of the Dying Detective

**Hindsight:**

Although blessed with imagination, Holmes was not particularly given to nightmares. However, seeing that infernal box in Watson’s unprotected palm – those skillful, caring fingers so hideously close to death – he woke, gasping and sweating, several nights running.  
  
The case was a success, but Holmes retroactively considered his actions a near-disastrous failure, saved only by chance and Watson’s unbelievably generous forgiveness.

 

**Knowledge:**

I knew all along.  
  
Holmes is, admittedly, a brilliant actor and a master of disguise. But in this mad venture, he had ventured into _my_ realm of expertise. And while he acted out many of the characteristics of a dying man – and took extreme pains to keep me distant – he simply could not fool me in this. I knew all too well what the dying looked like, sounded like, smelled like.  
  
I trusted him enough to keep my knowledge to myself and act as he wished me to do.  
  
I knew him enough to never tell him that I’d known.


	16. The Adventure of the Empty House: Threes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some data is acquired more quickly than others.

## EMPT -- The Adventure of the Empty House

Three hours to be confident he’d eluded Moran after the shots.  
  
Three days to be certain Watson had reached London safely.  
  
Three months to learn how much he, the solitary Bohemian, could be desperately lonely.  
  
Three years before discovering his deception had cost others, not himself alone.  
  
Three minutes to start breathing again, waiting for Watson to open his eyes.


	17. The Adventure of the Engineer's Thumb: Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson's kindnesses reaps largely unnoticed rewards - at least by Watson.

## ENGR -- The Adventure of the Engineer’s Thumb

  
The Paddington Station guard was hardly the only person assiduously promoting the good doctor’s welfare. He was merely the most obvious about it, so obvious that my Watson actually noticed. Watson walked the streets of London wrapped in a cloak of concern, each individual thread spun from his own good deeds.  
  
My modest Watson never realized it, but I knew.


	18. The Final Problem: Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is not often surprised.

## FINA -- The Final Problem

He was rarely surprised, he reflected, waiting, the reins both familiar and strange in his hands.  
  
Yesterday, he had been surprised three times.  
  
The first: Sherlock coming to him for sanctuary.  
  
The second: Sherlock’s unhidden fear, and plain intention to protect those he cared for: his brother and his doctor.  
  
The third: his own voice, volunteering to drive the brougham.


	19. The Five Orange Pips: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When writing up the affair of the Five Orange Pips, Watson attempts to offer comfort to Holmes in an unusual fashion. 
> 
> This 60 can be construed to reference one of my other fics, Doors. You don't need to read that one to read this one, but you might interpret this one differently if you've read that one.

## FIVE -- The Five Orange Pips

I looked up as Holmes made a most peculiar noise. He had my latest manuscript in his hand.  
  
“What is it, Holmes?”  
  
“You…you referenced the Amateur Mendicant Society.”  
  
“I did.”  
  
“But why?” Grey eyes shone with conflicting memories. “Why here, in connection with this case?”  
  
I sighed. “Where better to remind you that sometimes initial failure results in ultimate success?”


	20. The Adventure of the "Gloria Scott": Home Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes realizes a home truth.

## GLOR -- The Gloria Scott

Watson’s eyes followed my every movement, feverishly bright. “I wasn’t gossiping about you,” he said abruptly.  
  
“Of course not,” I assured him.  
  
“Couldn’t even if I wanted to. I know more about the history of the fellow treating me than yours.”  
  
The truth of that hit me like a blow. When Watson was well again, we would have to talk.


	21. The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez: Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson reflects on certain cases from 1894.

## GOLD -- The Adventure of the Golden Pince-Nez

  
A casual reader might wonder why I began my account with a list of other cases from that landmark year. Indeed, I have been taken to task by some readers, their appetites whetted by the few details I provided, demanding to hear more. A pity, as I will never publicly publish them.  
  
Only Holmes knew, and understood, the common thread.


	22. The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter: Interrogatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief conversation between brothers.

## GREE -- The Greek Interpreter

“So, Sherlock, when do you intend to introduce me to him?”  
  
“I assume you mean my fellow-lodger?”  
  
“My dear boy, I did not mean your landlady.”  
  
“The request could hardly be more extraordinary if you had. Why this sudden interest?”  
  
“I have never known you to socialize this long with anyone outside of myself. Therefore, he must be worth meeting.”


	23. The Hound of the Baskervilles, x15: Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 60 word snippets based on each chapter of HOUN, plus quotes from the text in italics. Yes, I wrote one 60-word fic for each chapter. I'm not quite sane.

## HOUN -- The Hound of the Baskervilles

 **1**. My friend amused himself at my expense over my mistakes deducing Dr. Mortimer’s nature from the character of his stick. Yet I also saw the good-humored twinkle in his eye, both at my attempt, and at what I had got right – and his fond expression.  
  
That twinkle died completely when he heard himself called the _second_ -highest expert in Europe.  
  


   
 **2**. She could still feel the bruises on her arms and waist, where she had been roughly snatched up by the villains.  
  
The memory of _his_ eyes upon her hurt more than the bruises. She knew she would not survive a night in Sir Hugo’s company. Better to die trying to escape than find death in his bed.  
  
The window opened.

   
   
 **3**. My heart sank as what had been an intriguing problem of facts, timing, and evidence – including some astute observations from Dr. Mortimer – became a melodramatic recounting of superstition. My mood blackened further as it became clear that Mortimer _believed_ in this fantastic Hound. Was he asking me to investigate a possible murder, or just desiring my advice on the supernatural?

   
 **4**. In my life with Holmes, I have become used to springing into action at a moment’s notice. So when he vanished into his room to exchange dressing-gown for frock-coat, I not only swiftly donned my hat and boots, I made sure to snatch up my heaviest walking stick.  
  
On the street, Holmes took my arm, and together we set off.  
  
 

  
 **5**. _No, my dear fellow, it is at the hour of action that I turn to you for aid._  
  
 _If my friend would undertake it there is no man who is better worth having at your side when you are in a tight place. No one can say so more confidently than I._  
  
I hoped my Watson remembered those words, and the confidence I had publicly proclaimed in his abilities.  
  
I continued to worry over the plan I had hastily concocted in the museum even as Sir Henry and Watson made their arrangements. Sending Watson “alone”  was the best chance for success, for safety for all concerned – but would Watson forgive my deception?  
  


  
 **6**. _I beg, Sir Henry, that you will not go about alone. Some great misfortune will befall you if you do._  
  
Holmes’ words were to Sir Henry, but I felt his eyes upon me. I nodded minutely, indicating my understanding of his unspoken order. I would not let Sir Henry venture outside of Baskerville Hall without me at his side, not if I could help it. I would prove that I was worthy of this trust – of Holmes’ confidence in me.

  
   
 **7**. He watched the man walk upon the road. There was little to distinguish him: moderately sized, quietly handsome features, a neatly trimmed moustache. Yet he remembered the easy familiarity between this doctor and Sherlock Holmes. Both men spotted his cab. Time to learn whether the detective’s great friend was also a great threat in his own right.  
  
Stapleton ran forward.

  
   
 **8**. _You would find him an interesting study._  
  
Watson paused in his report, tapping his pen against his teeth. Should he say more? If Holmes once laid eyes on the man, Watson was certain that he would see the telltale signs of cruelty, as well as a hundred other things Watson would never notice.  
  
But was it relevant to the case? Harshness was a fact the world over.  
  


  
 **9**. I have known love, and I know it when I see it. I had no doubt that what was building in Sir Henry’s breast was love, and not just the more commonplace attraction a beautiful woman will have for a young, virile man.  
  
And as I well knew, love will sometimes lead a man to do foolish and reckless things.

  
   
 **10**. _…_ _if I have one quality upon earth it is common sense…_  
  
I set aside the case diary Watson had given me to read over, feeling an unusual tightness in my chest. As always, my Watson underestimated himself and his abilities. Every line of his reports, every entry in his diary, highlighted his intelligence, courage, and perseverance. And his giving me this diary emphasized yet another precious commodity: his trust and forgiveness.

 

   
 **11**. “Sir Henry, you must promise that you’ll remain in the house while I am away. Holmes would never forgive me if I discovered the connection between Mrs. Lyons and your uncle at the cost of your safety.”  
  
The baronet scowled, then relented. “You’re a good man, Dr. Watson, and I’m lucky to have you with me. You have my word.”  
  
   
 **12**. _"That was what I wished you to think."_  
  
I watched my Watson’s face fall. I had expected anger – deserved it – but I had failed to anticipate his primary reaction to my duplicity: pain. Even as his brow clouded with anger, I realized I had _hurt_ Watson, even though my plans had been intended to ensure his physical safety as the baronet’s.  
  
I could only apologize, explain, and hope.  
  
   
 **13**. I’m no detective, but I’m not a stupid man. When Mr. Holmes turned up with Doctor Watson, weather-beaten and thin, without a stitch of luggage, well, it took no genius to figure out that he’d been camping out somewhere, keeping watch over me, and judging from his frequent, anxious glances, over his friend, too.  
  
I forgave him on the spot.

  
   
 **14**. “Holmes!”  
  
Doctor Watson’s cry alerted me just in time. I grabbed hold of the edge of his coat as he lunged for his friend. Mr. Holmes was in to the waist. Between the pair of us, we got the detective back to firm ground, still clutching the boot.  
  
“Idiot,” the doctor raged afterwards. “A clue is not worth your life!”

   
  
 **15**. “You said that Stapleton must have had knowledge of you and of our rooms, and that therefore you could not come down with us, for he would be on his guard against you. But what of me?”  
  
Holmes smiled fondly. “Ah, my dear fellow, you ever underrate your importance in your tales. I counted on him underestimating you as well.”


	24. A Case of Identity: Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson prescribes a cure for Mary Sutherland.

## IDEN -- A Case of Identity

Holmes might have caviled at risking a woman’s wrath, but we both hated injustice. A break-in at a certain office, a letter written on the self-same typewriter used by Miss Sutherland’s villainous stepfather, a consoling consultation, and a subscription ticket to the policemen’s ball: a prescription that resulted in a much happier and more satisfying conclusion to this ‘petty affair.’


	25. The Adventure of the Illustrious Client: A Man's Home Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man's home is his castle, in more ways than the obvious.

## ILLU -- The Adventure of the Illustrious Client

 _'…_ _at half-past five a cab deposited us outside 104 Berkeley Square, where the old soldier resides -- one of those awful gray London castles…'_  
  
I could have afforded such a castle myself at this latter stage of my career. But to give up the comforts of Baker Street, the familiarity of the rooms, the scolding care of Mrs. Hudson, the memories of warmth, companionship, and triumph that permeated the walls?  
  
There was no amount of money in the world that could buy me that.


	26. The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax: Pertinent Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes decides without knowing all the facts.

## LADY -- The Disappearance of Lady Frances Carfax

  
   
I admit it – I sent Watson alone. I reasoned to myself that the type of criminal that commonly preys upon friendless women would be no match for my battle-hardened friend.  
  
My blood ran cold when I learned that the criminal in the matter was Holy Peters, one of the most dangerous Australian-born villains.  
  
I left London on the next train.  
  
  
 **"Extended Play" version - 100 words:**  
  
I was a trifle uneasy in sending Watson alone on the trail of the missing Lady Frances. My friend is stalwart and brave, and far more intelligent than he gives himself credit for, but he is not subtle. Still, I reasoned to myself that the type of criminal that commonly preys upon friendless women would be no match for my battle-hardened Watson.  
  
My blood ran cold when I learned that the criminal in the matter was no common one, but Holy Peters, one of the most dangerous criminals ever to emerge from Australia.  
  
I left London on the next train.


	27. His Last Bow: A Brother's Price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft reflects on the mission.

## LAST - His Last Bow

  
My eyes blurred when I saw my brother and Doctor Watson enter my office, arm in arm.  
  
Unsurprising.  
  
Convincing Sherlock to take the case was one of the most difficult things I have ever done. The danger of the mission. Tearing him away from his home. Both knowing that even if he survived, I might not live to see it.

  
  
 **Extended play version:**  
Convincing Sherlock to take up the case remains one of the most difficult things I have ever done. I had to overcome many things: my brother’s near-hermitage, my reluctance to send him into terrible danger, the repugnance against separating him, perhaps permanently, from the few he had ever allowed himself to care for, and care for him.  
  
And most selfishly of all: the knowledge that _I_ might not live to see _him_ return. Even if he survived the subterfuge, the dangers, the treachery, and the violence, I very well might not. The seven years between us have never weighed so heavily.  
  
Small wonder, then, that my eyes blurred when I saw my brother and Doctor Watson enter my office, arm in arm. Sherlock was home at last. For however little time, I had family again.


	28. The Adventure of the Lion's Mane: Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maud also sees and observes.

## LION -- The Adventure of the Lion’s Mane

  
 _“It is the least I can do for him who is gone.”_  
  
I meant every word. I had dreamed of a life with Fitzroy, of a life with a man who saw me for who I was and loved me all the more. Gone now, leaving a void.  
  
Mr. Holmes is as clever as the stories say. And he too knew something of loss, of turning automatically towards one no longer there.


	29. The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone: Folderol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes questions Watson's account.

##  MAZA -- The Adventure of the Mazarin Stone

 

“The dummy and the air-gun are both from our adventure with Colonel Moran. The description of “Count Sylvius” mirrors the one for Baron Gruner...” Holmes threw down the magazine. “Why such a folderol of lies?”

“I promised Billy I’d write his adventure. And I could hardly report that you recovered the stone merely by picking the pocket of Lord Castlemere.”


	30. The Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter: Memorializing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes deduces Watson's motives for memorializing this particular case.

##  MISS -- The Adventure of the Missing Three-Quarter

  
It was a trivial case to start, and so it remained, when all was said and done. Yet I understood why my Watson chose to memorialize it.

My fretful toying with a hypodermic.

His failure to recognize a famous fellow-physician.

The blonde, blue-eyed young wife, dead untimely, leaving a husband to helplessly mourn.

He wrote it to exorcise the ghosts.


	31. The Musgrave Ritual: Early Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early impressions are often the most lasting ones.

##  MUSG -- The Musgrave Ritual

 

It was one of the few cases Holmes actively encouraged me to document. It was a tale full of mystery and brilliant deductions.

I realized even then how that case shaped his future career. Years later, I learned how deeply his early triumph had marked him, when he chose to retire to the same Sussex that saw his early success.


	32. The Naval Treaty: Something Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being clever isn't so smart.

## NAVA -- The Naval Treaty

_"For a moment I thought you had done something clever.”_

My attention immediately returned to the seemingly innocuous, merry-faced man standing in front of us. Although I like to tease Watson about his seeing but not observing, it is in truth a rare individual who is capable of following my chains of deductions without explanation. Yet this fellow had done so with a mere glance.

Harrison would require further observation.


	33. The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor: Cost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord St. Simon reflects.

## NOBL -- The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor

Flora, well… A man of my status was expected to keep a mistress.

Hatty was another matter. I had to marry a rich wife to maintain my lifestyle. But in Hatty’s tomboyish ways, I found more. I found interest, affection, even the faint stirrings of hope.

And then I found humiliation, pain, and ridicule.

I will not attempt marriage again.

  
  
  
 **Extended play version (100 words)** :  
Flora Millar was a necessary expense, nothing more. A man of my status was expected to keep a mistress, along with horses, carriages, and a house in town.

Hatty was another price I was expected to pay. My father could leave me little; I had to marry a rich wife to maintain my accustomed lifestyle. But in Hatty’s tomboyish, free-spirited ways, I found more than just a convenient income. For the first time in my life, I found interest, affection, even the faint stirrings of hope.

And then I found humiliation, pain, and ridicule.

I will not attempt marriage again.


	34. The Adventure of the Norwood Builder, x2: Validation and Private Mention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Validation: A simple sentence changes everything for Watson. 
> 
>  
> 
> Private Mention: After reading Watson's account of the case, Holmes has a question.  
> This story ties into another of my fics, Doors. If you haven't read that, this probably won't make much sense.

## Validation

_“I feel as if I shall need your company and your moral support to-day.”_

A simple sentence, and yet I felt my entire world shift upon its axis. Since Holmes’ return, I had assisted him in several cases, but this was the first time I felt truly _needed_. It was in fact a remarkable declaration from my undemonstrative friend, and validation that I had indeed made the right decision in returning to Baker Street.

 

 

## Private Mention

I awoke to Holmes’ gentle hand on my shoulder.

“I took the liberty of reading your latest manuscript. Watson, you mentioned the Murillo case.”

I blushed. “Yes, I did.”  

“Why?”

“Because although I know I can never record the details, in my eyes it remains our most important case. I wanted _some_ record of it for posterity.”

Holmes’ eyes gleamed.


	35. The Adventure of the Priory School: Financial Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes plans ahead.

## PRIO -- The Adventure of the Priory School

I knew he would not appreciate my asking, but my curiosity was too great to refrain. “Why?”

As ever, my friend read my mind. “Why accept the cheque?” He held it up. “For one, we earned it. For two, he can afford it. And for three…” His voice softened. “Old hounds such as we cannot run forever, my dear fellow.”


	36. The Adventure of the Red Circle: Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregson reflects on some hard-earned lessons of his own.

## REDC -- The Adventure of the Red Circle

Education, Mr. Holmes said. Well, only a fool thinks he’s learned everything, and he’s no dunce. And I’m no simpleton, either. I’ve learned that it’s better to have him by your side on a case than not; that sometimes it’s best to ask questions before you start Justice’s wheel; and that occasionally it’s best to pretend I’ve a blind eye.


	37. The Adventure of the Red-Headed League: Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes isn't always reticent. Watson can't always express himself, either.

## REDH -- The Red-Headed League

_This gentleman, Mr. Wilson, has been my partner and helper in many of my most successful cases, and I have no doubt that he will be of the utmost use to me in yours also._

Holmes was not a demonstrative man. He was reserved by nature, uncommunicative by training and custom. I knew him well enough to suspect that he _felt_ deeply, but I didn’t expect to hear him say so aloud, or even admit that he might have missed my company.

To be greeted with enthusiasm, followed by such open praise –

Words fail me.


	38. The Reigate Puzzle: Second Guessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson questions his decisions in light of the telegram.

## REIG -- The Reigate Puzzle

__What had happened?_ _

The question haunted me as the train rattled along. The telegram had been all too terse.

Holmes had declined my assistance for the Continental portion of the case, citing the impossibility of my leaving my practice. But that did not stop me from bitterly regretting not being at his side, and vowing to avoid another such mistake.


	39. The Resident Patient: Speculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes isn't above borrowing good ideas where he finds them.

## RESI -- The Resident Patient

“Sutton was clever. One of his ideas might prove useful.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Your health is improving, my dear Watson, if not yet up to a full practice – and I know you are a gambling man. What say you to the idea of speculating on a fellow medico or two of our own – under less usurious terms, of course?”

  
  


**Extended play version:**

“A reprehensible man, Sutton, yet clever enough in his own way. One idea in particular might prove useful to far more than Dr. Trevelyan.”

“Whatever do you mean?” I could not hide my astonishment.

Holmes’ eyes twinkled. “Your health is improving, my dear Watson, if not yet up to the rigors of a full practice – and I know you are a gambling man. Dr. Trevelyan paid us a generous fee, and a wise man seeks to invest. What say you to the idea of speculating on a fellow medico or two of our own – under less usurious terms, of course?”


	40. The Adventure of the Retired Colourman: Credit Overdue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes knows what helps differentiate him from his rivals.

## RETI -- The Adventure of the Retired Colourman

After Inspector MacKinnon’s departure, I settled back into my chair, a warm glow suffusing my entire body like the finest brandy. “That was uncommonly kind of you, Holmes.”

“What, to let the Inspector take the credit? Hardly.”

“No.” I cleared my throat. “You were remarkably complimentary. ‘Astute,’ ‘invaluable…’”

“Ah.” Holmes flushed. “Well, my dear Watson, credit where credit is due.”

 

**Extended play version:**

After Inspector MacKinnon’s departure, I settled back into my chair. “That was uncommonly kind of you, Holmes.”

“What, to let the Inspector take the credit? Hardly.”

“No.” I cleared my throat. “You were remarkably complimentary. ‘Astute,’ ‘invaluable…’”

“Ah.” Holmes flushed. “Well, my dear Watson, credit where credit is due. Mr. Barker and his ilk have studied my methods, and even gone so far as to set themselves up as my rivals. But they cannot surpass me, not yet anyway. Not least because none of them has yet proven wise enough – or fortunate enough – to avail themselves of an able companion.”


	41. A Scandal In Bohemia: Rectifying An Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes meditates on law and justice.

 

## SCAN -- A Scandal in Bohemia

I have been on the wrong side of the law in my career, but the Adler case was the first time I found myself on the wrong side of _justice_. I realized that my client was the villain of the piece – and that I was a tool for her destruction.

And Watson thinks I was fooled into letting her escape.


	42. The Adventure of the Second Stain x2: Noble Causes and Notable Appearances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on a client, and on a manuscript.
> 
> Two very different quotes inspired two extremely different takes on this story. The second quote in particular struck me as extremely unusual, and made me wonder. The first of these is the 60, the second a proper 100-word drabble, once you subtract the quotes (in italics).

## SECO -- The Adventure of the Second Stain

**Noble Causes**

 

_…that the indiscreet Sovereign will receive no punishment for his indiscretion…_

My brother and certain Yarders excepted, I am rarely hired twice by a client. Truthfully, I was not _hired_ a second time by the King of Bohemia. He retained me once, but I ‘saved’ him twice: once by helping cover up his affair, and second by helping retrieve his indiscreet letter.

In both I acted to save others, not him.

  
  


**Notable Appearances**

 

“ _The other, dark, clear-cut, and elegant, hardly yet of middle age, and endowed with every beauty of body and of mind, was the Right Honourable Trelawney Hope_ …”

Holmes’ voice faltered. His eyes fixed me where I lay half-reclining on the settee, bundled under blankets despite the mild spring day. I was still an invalid, too old to recover swiftly from the injuries I had suffered in the War.

“Watson, what _is_ this?” His eyebrows rose. “I know you are still unwell, my dear fellow, but the pseudonymous Hope was _ginger_ and appallingly plain!”

 “I wasn’t describing him, Holmes.” I felt my cheeks heat. “For once, I wanted to write a true description of you. Under disguise, of course, but…”

“Oh.” Holmes’ age-paled cheeks pinkened. “Oh, my dear.”


	43. The Adventure of the Shoscombe Old Place: Antecedents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on the relationship between Sir Robert and Lady Beatrice.

## SHOS -- The Adventure of Shoscombe Old Place

_‘He is a devil of a fellow and must lead her a most uneasy life. Yet I have heard that she is devoted to him.’_

_  
_

His _sister_ , they all said. His _much older_ sister, who doted on her rapscallion brother and denied him nothing in her power to give.

Well, it might be so. But I saw her portrait, and observed Sir Robert’s ears.

Her family wouldn’t have been the first to disguise illegitimate fruit of one offshoot as the younger sibling of its parent.


	44. The Sign of the Four, x12: Observations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on the events of SIGN.

## SIGN -- The Sign of the Four

1.

Watson is wrong about the cocaine. His brain is nothing like mine. How can he understand the good it does me, or the agonies I suffer from boredom without drugs?

But he is not entirely wrong to warn against it. Had I not dosed myself, I would have observed his manner and not just the pocketwatch, and avoided hurting him.

2.

Observing people is my stock in trade. I noted many things about Miss Mary Morstan, my latest client, when she entered the sitting room. Before she spoke a single word, I could have told you many things about her profession, social status, and the various habits of her dress- and boot-maker.

I noticed her beauty, but dismissed it as irrelevant.

3.

My afternoon’s researches proved enlightening, but not as much so as they might have been. Miss Morstan was in many aspects an admirable client, having the wit to lay before me all the facts and evidence in her possession about the coming meeting. However, she failed to share the strange paper her father so carefully kept until our second meeting.

4.

I have observed my Watson in many circumstances, but I had never yet seen him in attendance on a hypochondriac. A more perfect specimen of overindulged nerves than Thaddeus Sholto would be difficult to produce. The contrast between the two men was extreme: my friend, capable, self-sufficient, and brave despite his injuries, and Sholto, wealthy, healthy, and literally worried sick.

5.

Of all the surprising events in the case – and there were many – none were so random than the chance that saw an old boxing opponent of mine acting as gatekeeper to Bartholomew Sholto’s residence. McMurdo’s surprised reaction was hardly greater than my friend’s. Watson did not exclaim aloud, but his eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline, and his eyes twinkled.

6.

Thaddeus Sholto was right to be nervous about the police, at least in the case of Athelney Jones. I would have far preferred Lestrade’s presence, or Gregson’s. Althelney Jones has some powers of observation, but he has one great flaw: he attempts to fit all that he sees into a pre-formed theory, rather than allowing the evidence to guide him.

7.

It occurred to me, after I sent Watson off, that I might have miscalculated. Much depended upon his swift return. I needed Toby’s tracking abilities, and I counted on Watson’s sturdy presence beside me. But Miss Morstan was distraught, and Watson naturally compassionate. What if he delayed?

I knew my Watson well. He returned with the hound, ready for adventure.

8.

Watson’s preoccupied manner in the hansom on our return to Baker Street informed me that the case – or Miss Morstan – taxed his spirits just as much as the chase had taxed his body.

The first problem was beyond me. All I could do was ensure that Watson ate a good breakfast before I lulled him to sleep with my violin.

9.

Watson slept long and heavily. I was glad to see him rest. My own thoughts settled somewhat in his sleeping presence, despite the ongoing lack of news about the Aurora. I was even able to amuse myself with a book while my friend drowsed upon the settee.

All tranquility vanished when he woke, with his first thoughts of Miss Morstan.

10.

I spoke utter truth to Watson when I told him that I would prefer facing a bullet to one of those poisoned thorns. Finding the pacquet of them relieved some of my worry, but not all. I kept a sharp eye out through the entire boat-chase, as did Watson.

I still shudder to think how close a call we had.

11.

It was, perhaps, not kind of me. I took Jones aside and argued him into letting Watson take the treasure-chest directly to Miss Morstan.

I was nearly certain that there was no treasure to be found. I had, after all, been paying close watch to the activities on the Aurora. I had no desire to be present at the revelation.

12.

A strange, sad case of circumstances and personalities. One man, a murderer, yet astonishingly loyal to his friends, regardless of their color. Another man, weak and effete, yet driven by an inner spark of honor to try and right the wrong done to a stranger’s daughter. And a third man, a priceless treasure himself, lost by one, gained by another.


	45. Silver Blaze: Off to an Excellent Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes draws conclusions from recent cases, and formulates a plan of action.

## SILV -- Silver Blaze

_“…for nothing clears up a case so much as stating it to another person, and I can hardly expect your co-operation if I do not show you the position from which we start.”_

Watson started, and a brief expression of amazed gratification shone across his features. His surprise was natural, but I had learned my lesson. Had I been as forthcoming with my Watson in the last few cases as I intended to be from now on, at least two men would be alive today, and Watson himself would be less a wound.


	46. The Adventure of the Six Napoleons: Food For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson dines, observes, and digests.

## SIXN -- The Adventure of the Six Napoleons

_“You'll dine with us, Lestrade, and then you are welcome to the sofa until it is time for us to start.”_

It was a merry meal. Both Holmes and Lestrade were in high spirits. As I watched them trade good-natured barbs, I marveled at how far we had all come since the early days of our acquaintance. Then, Lestrade had been hostile, Holmes dismissive. Now? We would venture out tonight into danger, each man with two trusted friends at his side.


	47. The Adventure of the Solitary Cyclist: The Natural Order of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on Nature.

## SOLI -- The Adventure of the Solitary Cyclist

_"It is part of the settled order of Nature that such a girl should have followers," said Holmes…_

It is equally true that such attractive, active, and gifted individuals are often oblivious to the attention they excite. In Miss Smith’s case, she was somewhat aware of her admirers, although she underestimated their interest. In my Watson’s case – as active, happy, and busy as I could make him after my return, and naturally modest – he usually failed to notice.


	48. The Adventure of the Speckled Band: An Offer He Can't Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes wonders at the evidence.

## SPEC -- The Adventure of the Speckled Band

_ "I have really some scruples as to taking you to-night. There is a distinct element of danger." _

How could I bring my Watson into it, a friend I never expected to find? A chance-met acquaintance two years ago, now my dearest – only – friend.

_ "Can I be of assistance?" _

I could not refuse him.

_ "Your presence might be invaluable." _

More truth, though I doubted Watson comprehended all my meaning.

_ "Then I shall certainly come." _

I did not deserve such courage, such loyalty, but it was mine all the same; an unimagined, invaluable gift.

_  “It is most kind of you. _ ”


	49. The Adventure of the Stock-broker's Clerk: A Strange Mixture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes wonders at the actions of others.

## STOC -- The Stockbroker’s Clerk

_“Human nature is a strange mixture, Watson.”_

I could not help but feel pity for the ersatz Mr. Pinner, for his obvious grief. Sadly for him, my wits were quick, and Watson’s medical skills formidable.

At the same time I felt deeply scornful. Had it been Mycroft or Watson in such dire straits, I would have exerted every effort towards rescue, not self-destruction.

A strange mixture, indeed.


	50. A Study in Scarlet x2: Lucky Chance and Untrue Statement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes relates what he knew immediately about John Watson, and what he had no idea of until much later; Watson reflects on the sheer untruth of a passing speculation.

## STUD -- A Study in Scarlet

 **Lucky Chance:**  
I knew at once that he was a military doctor, still suffering from his wounds; and a moment’s observation told me he had been in Afghanistan. I did not investigate further, more interested in his suitability than his history.

In fact, I only learned how nearly I never had the chance to meet him when I read his first manuscript.

 

 

**Untrue Statement:**   
_"You don't know Sherlock Holmes yet," he said; "perhaps you would not care for him as a constant companion."_

In a lifetime of experiences spent amongst people at war, in every degree of sickness and health, and all levels of those fighting for and against the law, that idle comment stands as the most erroneous statement I ever heard. I have spent more of my life with Holmes than anyone else, and I care very much for him, indeed.


	51. The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire: Opposing Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferguson sizes up a former sports rival.

## SUSS -- The Adventure of the Sussex Vampire

“" _Hullo, Watson," said he, and his voice was still deep and hearty. "You don't look quite the man you did when I threw you over the ropes into the crowd at the Old Deer Park_.”

True, in that the Doctor Watson before me was no longer a grinning young athlete, but a cane-wielding man marked by war, sorrow, and maturity.

Lie, in that his eyes showed the same humor, courage, and intelligence that made him a good player and a worthy opponent. Any man of sense would want Watson on his team, at his side.


	52. The Problem of Thor Bridge: Above All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson has more than one motive for writing up some of Holmes' cases.

## THOR -- The Problem of Thor Bridge

The depths of winter were always hardest on Holmes, but I had never seen him so badly off as this. Nothing I did seemed to help. Worse, I saw the previously-conquered longing for the needle grow in his depressed gaze.

Desperate, I turned to the written word, hoping the black-and-white phrases might reach him as my spoken words had not.

_“…had I not feared to give the public a surfeit which might react upon the reputation of the man whom above all others I revere…”_


	53. The Adventure of the Three Gables: Gossip Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on Langdale Pike.

## 3GAB -- The Adventure of the Three Gables

If Charles Augustus Milverton was one side of scandal’s coin, Langdale Pike represented the other. Langdale never blackmailed a soul, yet what he chose to publish (or withhold) shaped the lives of thousands. One of my earliest clients, he became in time one of the most powerful men in London. A useful ally, yet an aspect of Society I abhorred.


	54. The Adventure of the Three Garridebs: Unthinkable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It should have been obvious long before this, but it never had.

## 3GAR -- The Adventure of the Three Garridebs

The doctor had taken the bullet, but it was the detective who needed the brandy. Although they’d both been in peril of their lives before - though Watson had been _shot_ before - this was different. This was the first incident where Holmes was directly confronted with the possibility that _he_ might be left the lone survivor of their partnership.


	55. The Adventure of the Three Students: Evidence of Greatness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson considers the evidence.

## 3STU -- The Adventure of the Three Students

“Your friend isn’t an easy man, is he?”

Soames’ words sparked a flurry of memories.  
  
 _He shrugged his shoulders in ungracious acquiescence.  
  
“Not one of your cases, Watson — mental, not physical. All right; come if you want to.” _

_“This is of interest, Watson.”_

_“Watson, I have always done you an injustice. There are others.”_

_"Well, Watson, what do you think of it?"_

_“So he did me. That's the puzzling part.”_

_"Yes, my dear Watson; I have solved the mystery."_

Holmes’ muscles twitching in the throes of withdrawal as he laid an apologetic hand on my shoulder. His barely-audible confession, as I tucked his fevered body into bed: ‘I am glad you came with me, Watson.’

“No, he’s not,” I agreed. “Great men seldom are.”


	56. The Man With The Twisted Lip: Grand Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holmes reflects on Watson's gifts.

## TWIS -- The Man with the Twisted Lip

“ _You have a grand gift of silence_ ,” I told Watson, but I might have more accurately told him that he has a grand gift of _presence_. I scarcely believed it when I saw him in the depths of the opium-den. Who else would my mind conjure but my dear friend? His companionship turned my depressed, vexed thoughts about the case into anticipation of what adventures lay ahead.


	57. The Valley of Fear: For Thou Art With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before leaving for the War, Watson leaves Holmes a task. By doing so, he leaves not one, but two messages for Holmes to decipher.

## VALL -- The Valley of Fear

I set the last page of the manuscript down with a shaking hand. He’d left it with me to publish – a message. And within the much-fictionalized account, another.

The latter message: _I never would have left you, had you told me of Moriarty._ And furthermore, _the outcome of the case might have been very different._

The former: _I will return._


	58. The Adventure of the Veiled Lodger: Hunter's Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case that isn't - at least not on paper.

## VEIL -- The Adventure of the Veiled Lodger

The vial of prussic acid. The reference to the thin, yellow-haired man. The not-so-casual reference to case-records and papers, hidden behind the blind of another’s exposure. Even speculation about a British lion, acting oddly.

“Brilliant, my dear Watson. Excellent bait. This should draw them out, if anything will.”

“It had better work, Holmes. We’re neither of us getting any younger.”


	59. The Adventure of Wisteria Lodge: Dispatched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson's thoughts on the case as it appeared in The Strand magazine.
> 
> This week's story was inspired by a specific passage in the story and the original publication date (1908) and title.

## WIST -- The Adventure of the Wisteria Lodge

_"I'm sure, Watson, a week in the country will be invaluable to you," he remarked. "It is very pleasant to see the first green shoots upon the hedges and the catkins on the hazels once again. With a spud, a tin box, and an elementary book on botany, there are instructive days to be spent."_   
  


“A Reminiscence of Mr. Sherlock Holmes” was the original – and truthful – title in The Strand. Yes, he based it off of the notes gleaned from my old dispatch-box, but he took great liberties with the material.

As a story, it was a patchwork full of oddities and errors. As an attempt to amuse me during my recovery, it was priceless.


	60. The Adventure of the Yellow Face: Crucial Reminder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watson takes Holmes' suggestion to heart.

## YELL -- The Yellow Face

I did not have many occasions to whisper ‘Norbury’. Holmes balanced self-confidence with horror of failure. That, and his remarkable powers, usually kept him from error.

Of the dozen times I said it, he admits that it helped six cases.

One Norbury saved our relationship, and another brought us back into each other’s lives for the remainder of our days.

 

 

**Extended play edition:**

I did not have many occasions to whisper ‘Norbury’ to Holmes in the years following the Munro matter. My friend, for all his self-confidence, retained a horror of failure, and that combined with his remarkable powers usually kept him from error.

Of the perhaps dozen times I uttered the phrase, however, Holmes admits that it made the difference in six cases, and four times likely saved one or both of us from harm.

One Norbury saved our relationship from grave damage, if not disintegration. And the other brought us back into each other’s lives for the remainder of our days.


End file.
